Froze
Summary Froze is an Angel from Gray Village and the best friend of Yosafire. She’s the more responsible and overly stoic of the two. When the appearance of otherworldly creatures induced worry within the rulers, Kcalb and Etihw, she was asked to go to the east and look for anything out of the ordinary, so to lend her help in investigating the matter. Before making her departure she was approached by Yosafire, who offered to tag along with her, as did she offer two of their other friends tagging along as well, Macarona and Rawberry. Froze is the only one in the main party who learns healing moves, which allows her to function as a medic to her comrades. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-B | Possibly 8-B Name: Froze Origin: The Gray Garden Gender: Female Age: Unknown, depicted as a schoolgirl Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Flight, Healing, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Combatant, Ice Manipulation, Power Nullification/Status Effect Inducement (‘Scold!’ prevents opponents from using special skills for a while), Resistance to Power Nullification (Froze can't be affected with silence, which prevents others from using special skills) Summoning (can summon Reficul with the 666 ticket), Invulnerability and can cause Status Effect Inducement, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation and have a Resistance to all of them via Prosciutto Equipment (Sword Prosciutto cause all the status effects and Helmet, Shield, and Charm Prosciutto immune to all of them while giving invulnerability to physical attacks). Attack Potency: Below Average level (Struggled to defeat a bee) | Wall level (Can harm Poemi) | Possibly City Block level (Comparable to Yosafire) Speed: Normal Human | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Wall Class | Possibly City Block Class Durability: Below Average level | Wall level (Can take hits from Poemi) | Possibly City Block level (Can take hits from a worn out Rieta) Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range with her box staff Standard Equipment: Box Staff Intelligence: Above Average. Is generally very knowledgeable about her surroundings and is a hardworking and attentive student. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Froze Punch:' Froze punches her enemy in the gut *'White Prayer:' Froze prays to God and heals up a single ally **'White Prayer II:' Same as the original move except it recovers a greater amount of health **'White Prayer III:' Froze heals all of her allies by an amount greater than White Prayer but lesser than White Prayer II *'Cold Anger:' Froze gets angry and beats up an enemy *'Gotcha!:' Froze attacks the enemy by pouncing on a defensive gap *'Scold:' Prevents enemies from using special skills *'Frozen Magic:' Hits every enemy in the opposing party *'Just Slicing Through:' Froze dashes through an enemy and slices them *'Frozen Yogurt:' Froze’s ultimate technique. A wave of cold is unleashed which hits all enemies. Keys: Early Game | Gray World Invasion | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gray Garden Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Angels Category:Funamusea